Bruce Wayne (Earth-77)
Batman Is A Former Member Of The League Of Shadows And Leader And One Of The Founding Members Of The Justice Titans. Before That, He Was Trained By, The League Of Shadows. He Is Also Kate's Main Love Interest And Later Becomes Her Boyfriend And became the new Batman after Bruce Retired after Fighting the joker Then Logan Became Married To Kate Origins Logan Was Just An Infant When His Parents Were Killed By Joe Chill Logan Was Found And Raised by the League of Shadows, Joe Became A Talented Martial Artist By The Time He Was A Pre-Teen. Personality Batman Is A Natural-Born Leader. Batman Is Cold, Brutal, Violent, Ruthless Aggressive, Short Tempered, Confrontational, Clever, Serious, Stern, Strict Responsible, Disciplined, Intelligent, Confident, Always Thinking Everything Through And An Individual Who Always Look Out For Others. He Is Always Willing To Give Those He Punishes A Second Chance, Out Of All The Villains the Team Has Faced, The One That Is Most Hated Is Bane. Batman Will Stop At Nothing To Kill Bane. Batman Insists That The Two Are Nothing Alike, Despite Bane's Claims To The Contrary. Several Encounters With Him Have Lead Dangerously Close To Causing Rifts Between Batman And His Friends. Batman Must Put Aside His Fixation On Bane And Put More Trust In His Teammates If He Wishes To Resolve The Threat. Another Flaw Batman Has Is He Is Competitive And Still A Bit Immature But, Despite His Struggles, Batman Has Time And Again Proven To Be A Great Leader. He Cares For All Of His Friends Deeply, And Will Fight To The Finish To Defend Them. Despite His Unwillingness To Kill Innocent People, Logan Is Perfectly Willing to Kill People Who He Thinks Deserve Death, Batman Is A Bit Of A Loner. Beast Boy And Kid Flash Hang Around With Each Other More Than Him And Batman Tends To Be Very Independent. He Insists On Doing Everything Himself Such As Battling Bane. Batman Made It Clear That He Doesn't Want To Be Part Of A Team But Eventually Does Form The Justice Titans. The Team And Everybody In It Is Very Important To Batman. He Cares Deeply About Each Of His Friends But For Batgirl It Is Shown That Batman Has Romantic Feelings For Her. Everyone On The Team Can Very Well See Their Feelings For Each Other Including The Villains But Neither Of Them Admitted Their Feelings Until The Season 1 Finale Where They Finally Confess Their True Feelings For Each Other And Have Their First Kiss. Powers And Abilities Powers *'Unique Physiology': Due to Kryptonite exposure, Logan Wayne's physiology was changed permanently. First, the exposure crippled his mind and body. Then, the Kryptonite Exposure rebuilt his physical and mental faculties further than a human could process or build. These enhancements make Batman an enhanced human, not superhuman and afford him the enhancements. *'Enhanced Intellect': Able to think 10 times faster and utilize that much more of his mind than your average human for information processing and sorting, Batman's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue as he apparently uses 100% of his brain (as opposed to the myth that the average human only uses around 10% of their brain). He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. *'Super-Memory' - With his accelerated brain activity, Logan can receive or process large amounts of information and data at once, reading words and pictures at a fast pace. Joe does have a photographic memory with total recall and has the ability to super-read an entire encyclopaedia in seconds and he can retain large amounts of information flawlessly. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Batman possesses enhanced reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. *'Enhanced Speed': Ability to run at speeds of up to 50mph and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. *'Enhanced Stamina': Batman can exert himself at peak capacity greater then any human could. *'Enhanced Strength': His entire muscular system was hardened and fortified making Batman many times stronger than an average human to the point of tearing off an airplane door and twisting steel with his bare hands. Logan can lift cars with ease, crush guns, and knock over superhuman enemies with little effort. He can place the this capability into his strikes, allowing him the augment the concussive force of his attacks. His strength should be sufficient enough to press about 10 tons with relative ease. *'Enhanced Senses': Batman's senses have been augmented to heightened levels of function. He can perceive things better than a normal human. This includes, but is not limited to: *'Enhanced Hearing:' Batman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency *'Enhanced Sense of Smell:' On various occasions, Batman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet. *'Enhanced Vision:' Batmam also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. *'Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision:' He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Batman can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. *'Telescopic Vision:' The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. *'Microscopic Vision:' The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. *'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through anything even lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': With an accelerated ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Batman's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Batman's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster than normal. He was once impaled clean through his chest, and it did nothing but slow him down and cause great pain. *'Enhanced Immunity': Batman's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. *'Immortality:' Never Seeming To Age, Logan Has Never Appeared Any Older Both Physically And Mentally After The Exposure. He's Stated That The World Grows Older Around Him. Abilities Indomitable Will: Batman's Unstoppable Determination and Strength Of Will Make Him An Extremely Formidable Opponent. This Makes Him Able To Function While Tolerating Massive Amounts Of Physical Pain, And Also Allows Him To Resist Telepathy Or Mind Control. His Willpower Is Strong Enough To Operate A Green Lantern Ring When Necessary. *'Intimidation': It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. His ability to inspire great fear made him eligible for induction into the Sinestro Corps, although he was able to fight off the power ring's control. *'Tactical Analysis:' Batman Is A Great Strategist And Tactician. Always Calculating His Opponents Moves Before Hand; He Even Single Handedly Defeated The ILA Roster That Lacked The "Big Three". He Has Been Compared To Batman In Terms Of Tactical Methods. Even Against Metahumans He Has Proven More Than A Match For Them All At Once With Time To Prepare. Roy Harper Once Claimed The Batman Was, "The Worlds Greatest Tactician." Using His Superior Problem-Solving Skills, Batman Can Work Out A Battle Ahead Of Time For Many Possibilities And Predict Enemy Movements And Tactics After The Battle Has Engaged By Recalling And Utilizing Memorized Mannerisms Acquired Through Past Experience On A Moment's Notice. *'Espionage:' Batman was proven quite skillful in the act of espionage, spying on his enemies and allies alike just to keep tabs as well as confirm his suspicions. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' Logan trained in hand-to-hand combat and when he was in The League Of Shadows, he proved himself to be one of their best fighters. Later he received martial arts training in various styles. After mastering these martial arts he furthered his studies when he sought an assassin known as Natas to train him in the ways of Ninja and had studied assassination techniques. His physical prowess is so great that he has defeated Deathstroke in hand to hand combat. when his brain was enhanced one of the sections it allowed Batman to perceive an enemy's movement before they were able to land a hit *'Master Acrobat:' Thanks To His Great Strength And Phenomenal Equilibrium, Wayne Is An Excellent Athlete, Excelling In All Gymnastic Fields And Being Able To Perform Every Acrobatic Stunt Ever Performed, Including Others That Can Never Be Performed By Even An Olympic Acrobat. *'Martial Arts:' Batman has his own style of martial arts which he has adapted from learning various styles of unarmed martial arts from around the world. *'Swordsmanship:' Batman Is A Highly Trained Swordsman; He Is Able To Dual-Wield A Pair Of Katanas And To Use Them With Deadly Accuracy And An Almost-Superhuman Speed. *'Detective Skills:' He Is Capable Of Observation, Forensic Investigation, As Well As Inductive And Deductive Reasoning Of The Highest Caliber. Human Intuition, However, Is Not A Trait One Can Learn And It Is One Of Batman's Most Effective Tools. Given The Mystery, He Can Arrive At Any Conclusions With A Fraction Of The Data. Joe Was Able To Reveal, In Less Than An Instant, That It Looks Like Superman Is Based On His Reaction To The Crowd. *'Driving:' Logan Is Proficient At Driving Many Vehicles Like Cars, Motor Bikes, Trucks And He Is Also Skillful At Driving Jets, Helicopters And Auto Boats And Small Ships. *'Mimicry:' Logan Can Imitate Anyone's Voice And Speech Patterns Perfectly As He Imitated Lex Luthor's Voice In Order To Gain Access To A Vault Containing Kryptonite That Only Lex Was Allowed Into. *'Escapology': He was trained by Bruce And The League Of Shadows and through his own experience in the art of escaping *'Body Reading Ability:' Logan Has The Advanced Ability To Read Body Language Enabling Him To Read What A Person Is Thinking And Tell What They Are Going To Do Next Before They Do It. He Has Been Shown Able To Read Opponents Far Faster Than Himself, Along With Non Humans And Even Alien Lifeforms Once He Is Given A Chance To Learn Their Body Language. This Enables Him To Identify Disguised And Transformed People As Well. *'Stealth:' His Training Has Made Him A Master At Stealth Capable Of Disappearing Into The Shadows And Sneaking Up On Pnsuspecting Prey. *'Business Management:' Logan Wayne Has Extensive Skills And Experience In Business Management, Has Thorough Understanding Of Financial Marketing And Management And Is Often Known As A Example Of Successful Industrialist And Businessman On Par To Lex Luthor. At The Height Of GothCorp's Power, John Blake Virtually Owned Every Business Enterprise In The City Of Gotham. *'Criminology:' Batman Was Trained By A Master Criminologist, He Has Studied Many Criminals Over The Years And Even Became One To Get Closer To One. *'Multilingualism': Having had the finest education Wayne speaks fluent English, French, Chinese, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, German, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantonese, and is fluent in other languages. He has some knowledge of the alien language of Tamaran. *'Military Protocol:' A one-time soldier raised by a career soldier, Logan is quite familiar with military policy, protocol and most aspects of life in the Army. *'Gadgetry:' One Of Batman's Main Traits Is His Aptitude With Gadgets, He's Created Them All Himself And Practices Every Single Day. *'Weaponry': Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on many types of weaponry. *'Leadership:' He Is Also A Brilliant And Experienced Leader With Superlative Team Skills, Having Serves As Leader To The Justice Titans. Additionally, Logan's Efforts To Remain In Contact With Other Heroes Makes Him A Master At Rallying, Unifying, And Inspiring The Superhero Community, A Skill In Which He Has Surpassed Batman. *'Mechanical Aptitude:' Batman Possesses Knowledge Of Mechanical Engineering And Often Employs This Talent When Constructing Or Upgrading Equipment For Use In Crime-Fighting. He Has Often Been Seen Effecting Repairs On Cyborg's Cybernetics Or Making Improvements To The Bat-Cycle. Equipment *'Batsuit': The costume Batman wears is composed of reinforced Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have also some metallic blades on their sides. The cape is designed to provide the wearer with controlled gliding functionality with the ability to change directions and heights while in mid-air. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Batman from x-ray powers or x-ray technology, and incorporates an infrared and night visor, auditory sensors and a sonar. The mask is accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.), like the utility belt, and integrates a transmitter receiver device de voice and video. *'Utility Belt': Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt.The utility belt has a button to call the car in a few appearances on Justice League, and a command for teleportation. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, torches, a "re-breather" breathing device, and lockpicks. The emblem on his chest can be used as a means to project artificial solar light (be it Red sun or Yellow sun radiation) against General Zod. *'Kryptonite': Batman carries a small shard of Kryptonite around his neck. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Male Category:Canon